


Is It You?

by MaskedforDeath



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedforDeath/pseuds/MaskedforDeath
Summary: 10 years ago, Sehun was merely a 9 year-old, curiosity flowing in his veins. He was a shy boy, trying to find his place in the world, when the family of Kims moved in next door. He became acquainted with handsome little Kim Jongin but in due time, he knew he had to leave. By the time he boarded a plane to America, his only wish was to see the boy of his dreams again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI I have been thinking about writing this one shot for a while and so here is the preview, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think

10 years ago, Sehun was merely a 9 year-old, curiosity flowing in his veins. He was a shy boy, trying to find his place in the world, when the family of Kims moved in next door. He became acquainted with handsome little Kim Jongin but in due time, he knew he had to leave. By the time he boarded a plane to America, his only wish was to see the boy of his dreams again.

"Hi are you my new neighbour?"

"yeah, i heard we are same age, but we are going to different school"

"Yeah, I would love to play with you after school though."

"Yeah of course."

"Why do you have to go?"

"I have to because my dad is switching jobs."

"Thats sad, I'll never see you again."

"Don't say that maybe one we will meet."

"Oh by the way I got a present for you."

Hi Guys, its MaskedforDeath, and I have missed you guys so much, sorry this took along time, I wanted it to be perfect, here is the preview, and the oneshot will be up once I finalize it. Thank you for your patience and I hope you look forward to this.


	2. Is It You? (part 1)

2004, September 4th, (A/N Sekai day!!)

It was a bright and sunny day, school has just started and Sehun couldn't wait to get to school. He was only 10 years old, an age where curiosity still hit like a truck and he was still a scrawny little kid, as puberty has yet to come. 

At 7 o'clock in the morning, he skipped out of bed, determined to get there early and show give his teacher a good impression. He ran to the bathroom, did his daily routine and ran to the living room. Sehun's family was wealthy to say the least, his father was CEO of Oasis, a technology computer which supplied most of the world's phones, computers, and other electrical appliances and electronic gadgets. His mother, was a renowned model, topping magazine covers such as Gucci, LV, Elle and has graced thousands of fashion shows with her presence. The two met when his mother had to model for Oasis brand new phone model, and it was love at first sight, their relationship was so ideal, the bells were heard soon, and they gave birth to a beautiful boy. Oh SeHun won the lottery in genetics, he had his mother's face and beauty and had his father's charisma and charm and wit. 

Sehun was too young to understand about his social-economic class, his parents tried their best to make him live like everyone else, and taught him to treat everyone as equals and not look down on them due to status. 

"It's what matters on the inside, sweetheart, you can be as pretty as you want, but you need to have a beautiful heart too." His mother had told him after he came home bullied by a bunch of wealthy kids. 

Sehun tried to live normally, and concealed his background because he didn't want others to treat him differently. He lived in a private area so he didn't really have neighbours. He was excited today because his parents told him, he was going to have a neighbour. He couldn't wait.

He ate his breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs -he didn't like runny yolks- and sausages. Chugging his freshly squeezed orange juice, he got dressed and hugged his parents.

'Thanks you the meal! Love you Mom." He said as he got in his father's car. His driver drove him near the school and dropped him off in the back as he insisted to walk as exercise to the main gate. He walked past the gate, cheerfully greeting all the faculty and staff on the way. He ran straight into Baekhyun, his disaster of a best friend. Baekhyun was rich as well, his parents owned Byun cosmetics, and had a long-lasting friendship with his parents. But unlike Sehun, people knew about Baekhyun and they over the years, people sucked up to him without knowing Baekhyun wanted no sort of this flattery. They only cared about his money anyways. But Sehun to him was a little brother so he slung his arm over Sehun's broad shoulders and greeted.

"Morning my little baby chick!" 

"Morning Hyung!"

Baekhyun stared in shock. Sehun would normally pick a fight about the said "baby chick", Sehun hated that name, he didn't get it, why was he a baby, or even worse, a chick. But today, Sehun just gave him the biggest smile and greeted him like he didn't just put him with the chicken family. 

"Oh something good must be happening, Hun-ah."

Sehun jumped in excitement. 

"Hyung, I'm getting neighbours."

" Good for you, finally have a neighbour, I heard that they have a son too, around your age I hope."

The day went by like normal, with Sehun effortlessly answering all the questions and Baekhyun falling asleep in the back because he was a "genius and didn't need sleep"...

But during Lunch, the bullies came around, and the eldest boy gave Sehun a look of disgust.

"Ew Baekhyun, why you gotta hand around him, boy looks like he came from the streets, have some image and hang out with people our level."

Then they went ahead and tripped the poor boy, causing him to fall hard onto the ground. He groaned in pain and tried to push himself up, when they struck another blow on him. His body seered with pain, it was bearable, he was used to it anyways. He didn't want to cause a scene either as he finally situated himself on the lunch benches. He didn't want to worry his parents. His father had an important meeting coming up, and his mother had a fashion show to walk in Paris and he didn't want to bring their spirits down. 

Baekhyun on the other hand, didn't let this slide. He glared harshly at the boys and stood up, slamming his hands on the table. He growled, "Don't you people have morals, hurting him like you are any better. Leave him alone." 

The boys backed down, and returned to their own area. Baekhyun stroked Sehun and brought him to the infirmary to patch up the bruises. But unfortunately for Sehun. The school has called his parents to bring him home, allowing him rest from such a stressful situation. 

"Hello, is this is Oh Sehun's homeroom teacher. Are you his father?"

"Hello yes, I am Sehun's father, what happened to my boy?"

"Mr Oh, Sehun was bullied quick badly according to his friend Baekhyun. He also said its quite normal. We recommend bringing him home to take a rest."

"This is a daily occurence?! He never said anything to me before, my poor baby. Ok let me inform his mother and I will send someone to pick him up immediately."

Sehun's homeroom teacher patted his head and smiled. She had witnessed the poor boy getting bullied all the time but everytime, Sehun had brought a finger to his lips and said he didn't want to bother his parents. She tried telling the headmaster but, the bullies' parents were important members of the board and they couldn't do anything about it either. She felt sorry for the poor boy, he didn't deserve this at all. Sehun was such a sweet child and Baekhyun was a great friend to him. She wished him all the best as she walked him to the gate.

"Baekhyun honey, why don't you head back to class ok? I will bring Sehun from here."

Baekhyun looked so reluctant, grumbling something along the lines of "stupid bullies" and "no morals." he trudged back to his classroom.

The teacher waited with Sehun, and she decided to ask him,

"Sehunnie, you know, when these things happen, why don't you let me call your parents. What they do to you is not right."

Sehun contemplated for a minute or two and looked at his teacher,

"Mommy and Daddy are busy, they are working hard and I don't want to worry them, especially when they have important things and events coming up."

That pricked his teacher's curiosity she thought, she has never really seen or know anything about Sehun's background. His parents showed up to parent day and report card day with masks and sunglasses. When she had asked the classes about their family and what they do. Sehun had said, "Mommy and Daddy work hard, and I want to grow up and help my father too." The class and she will admit, even herself, took it as Sehun was from a poor family. 

Then a honk broke the silence, and she looked up to see a sleek black and sliver limo right outside and out came two figures. They oozed wealth and beauty. The woman ran to Sehun and brought him into a tight embrace. 

" Oh my baby, why didn't you tell mommy that people were hurting you, when the school called, your father was so worried."

This time, the man pulled Sehun and ruffled his hair, 

"You have to tell us about these things Hun."

It was only then, they had noticed the teacher. Sehun's parents still had on their masks, but the woman had already rid her face of the diamond-rimmed sunglasses. Her eyes a striking dark brown as she regarded the teacher.

'Sehunna, go wait in the car ok? Let Moma and Daddy talk to the Teacher ok?"

Sehun nodded his head and entered the car.

His parents and his teacher engaged in a serious conversation and the teacher can tell his parents were so worried because this was a first. Sehun never told them about him recieving any form of bullying. Mr. Oh looked at the teacher after she finished explaining and said,

"Ok thank you so much for telling us, Sehun can be a little stubborn and he didn't to bother us, that boy, thank you for informing us, I will see what I can do to keep Sehun safe. I have to go now, my wife and I have an important meeting coming up."

They gave each other little bows as Sehun's parents entered the limo, with the Mother thanking his teacher once again. And they were off.

"So thats Sehun's parents," she thought, Sehun that boy, "you are so full of mysteries."

"I'm glad you have someone like Baekhyun to take after you...."

~ In the Car ~

"Today was such a terrible day, I didn't mean to worry you Mommy." Sehun pouted.

His mother sighed and hugged him.

His father noticed his obvious sadness and called for him.

"Sweetheart, at least there is still one exciting thing about today. That will definately cheer you up!!"

Sehun's face lit up as realization hit him.

"NEW NEIGHBOURS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this took like a million years, my computer broke down and school started again. Its so stressful. I had to rewrite this over and over again because I kept changing my ideas. And I know I said it will be a one-shot but I decided to make it an actually story, because whats the fun in giving you everything in one chapter *wink wink* 
> 
> Well here is part one and don't worry, he will meet Kai/Jongin very soon. Thank you for all who waited for this and hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please don't forget to vote and comment because they drive me to write more!!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
